kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom Hearts: Keyblade War
Kingdom Hearts Keyblade War is an RPG developed by Square Enix. It is an installment in the best-selling Kingdom Hearts series. The game features the lives of the four young apprentices of the Keyblade Order, cneturies before the events of the other games Caelum, Mare, Solum, and Flamma. A dark force begins to hang over the land of departure. A war between the Keyblade Orders of Light and Darkness erupts. This dark force originating in the Land of the Departure radiates to other worlds around it, which leads to wars on these other worlds as well. The six apprentices are asked by their masters to use their training to bring peace and order to the other worlds as they try to end what would become known as the "Keyblade War" Worlds: *'Enchanted Dominion': A younger Maleficent stirs trouble and eventually a war between the kingdoms of the younger kings Stefan and Hubert. (Based upon the knowledge in the movie that the marriage between Aurora and Philip in the movie was to unite the kingdoms. In many historical cases, arranged marriages were set between different royals to end disputes between their nations.) *'Olympus Coliseum': A younger Phil had been ordered by the gods to take on the new hero Achilles under his wing to become a true hero. At the time the story occurs, Achilles’s training has been completed and is put to the ultimate test in the Trojan War. (Based upon the knowledge in the movie that Phil mentioned his greatest student before Hercules was Achilles, and the myth of Achilles involves the Trojan War) *'Agrabah: '''It begins to fall into chaos as their beloved sultan has passed away and his son has now risen to power. This new Sultan had been thought to be just a young spoiled prince who they believed might have not been ready for the throne. The 40 thieves, a gang of the evilest of criminals who had gained a wide influence over Agrabah during the last few years of the previous Sultan’s reign. Jafar, a young attendant to the previous sultan at the palace, was dragged into the 40 Thieves’s plot as he became their inside man. Jafar had been ordered to drug and eventually kill the previous sultan for the past few years. Jafar took this opportunity to become the next Sultan’s vizier by saying that was his father’s last wish. A young Cassim, a street rat, was looking for a better life for him and his newly wedded and pregnant wife. He will join the Keyblade apprentices due to his strong desire for adventure. Cassim will then by the end slip into the darkness as he joins and becomes the eventual leader of the 40 thieves. ''(Based upon the knowledge in the 3rd movie that when Aladdin's father left his family at a young age to join the 40 thieves) *'Atlantica: '''a young Triton and his sister Ursula are both going to the ends of the earth to earn the right of becoming the next monarch from their father, Neptune. Ursula well knows that her father will most likely give the throne to her younger brother, even though she was the eldest child. To accomplish her goals, she becomes the apprentice of a Sea Hag. With her new powers and with the aid of her mentor, she brings strife to Atlantica in her attempt to take the throne. In her pursuits, her younger cousin Morgana became the Sea Hag’s apprentice as well. At the end of the story, Ursula and Morgana are banished, their Sea Hag mentor has died, and Triton took the throne. (Based upon the knowledge in the first movie that Ursula has for a long time been trying to steal the throne, as well as a deleted scene that revealed Triton and Ursula were siblings)'' *'The Jungle Book: '''The apprentices encountered Merlin with his newly written book, The Jungle Book. When get contact with it, they've seen younger versions of the main animal cast: Baloo the Bear, Bagheera the Panther, Louie the Orangutan, Hahti the Elephant, Kaa the Python and Shere Khan the Tiger. (Based on the 1990s animated television series, Jungle Cubs)'' *'Pride Lands'- the story of 2 young lions Mufasa and Taka. Taka seeks the aid of a nearby rival pride of lions. He makes a deal that if they kill Mufasa, he will become the next leader of his pride, and will form an alliance with the other lion pride. Taka of course said he was going to hand over some of his pride’s territory in return. Mufasa’s forces wins, while Taka enraged tries a last ditched attempt to kill Mufasa by a water buffalo stampede. This backfires as well as he becomes scarred for life. There is also a young Sarabi and Zira. (Based upon the knowledge in the first movie that Scar has been plotting to take over the Pride Lands for a long time, and the fact that he was scarred from an attempt at killing Mufasa, which involved a stampede of water buffalo.) *'Neverland'- After Peter Pan returns from London, with boys that would eventually become the Lost Boys by his side, a sinister pirate follows right behind him. In Neverland, the notorious Captain Hook and his crew seek refuge in this land of Indians, fairies, and the Boy who wouldn't grow up. Evenutally Hook begins to pillage and plunder Neverland, in search of treasure and the location of the Fairies, to obtain their powerfully potent Pixie dust. Before long, Peter Pan must lead the inhabitants of the Island, against the scurvy hordes of pirates. (Based upon the knowledge in the movie that the Lost Boys and Hook have been on the island for a long time.) *'Land of Dragons'- a young Fa Zhou, father of Mulan, is going off to battle in the Chinese’s war against a Hun invasion. In Zhou’s journey, his family’s guardian, the “Great Stone Dragon”, will aid him. A young Emperor of China will appear. (Based upon the knowledge in the movie that Mulan's father had been a soldier in his youth, and that the "Great Stone Dragon" was a family guardian that has been awakened before.) *'Timeless River'- the lives of Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Pete, etc. as they are building what will become Disney Town/Castle. (Based upon the past of Disney Castle revealed in KHII) *'Land of Departure'- the original world of Keyblade warriors. Their world had first invented the gummi ship, which could travel far enough to the nearby world, Keyblade Birthyard. The world then trained in the use of the Keyblades, and formed a new society oriented around them including a whole hierarchy. Keyblade wielders who had fallen to the Dark Side formed their own organization. War eventually erupted between the two Keyblade factions. Many of the humans unworthy for a Keyblade took gummi ships and fled to other nearby planets that would become their new refuges. Examples of these planets include Radiant Garden, Traverse Town, and Destiny Islands. *'Keyblade Birthyard'- where young people from the Land of Departure would go to see if they were worthy of a Keyblade, and then the Keyblade Order. Category:Games